Egoísta - Stenel (One-Shot)
by Man-Gos15
Summary: —Ste-Steven... —llama su atención en una voz baja, finalmente alzando su mirada para ver su cara, su cara la cuál tenía esa sonrisa tan familiar pero a la vez tan distinta, sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. ¿Sería... Egoísta que quisiera que te quedarás así conmigo un rato?


Sentía sus lágrimas derramarse silenciosamente desde sus ojos hasta caer como cascadas por sus mejillas, goteando mientras sentía tal pesadumbre tan punzante pero tan familiar, el típico nudo en su garganta de tantos años, abrazándose a sí misma con sus elásticas extremidades, esto mientras se escondía sentada detrás de la cama del Crystal Gem. De hecho, hablando de él...

Sintió repentinamente una mano posicionarse en su hombro, teniendo como primera reacción voltearse de inmediato y apartarse de su ligero agarre, viendo exaltada y perpleja a la figura con una expresión preocupada ahora en frente suyo.

—¡Spinel! ¿¡Qué sucedió?! De un momento a otro tú ya no estabas, ¿q-qué tienes? ¿¡pasó algo malo!? —algo alterado y abstraído al verla así cuestiona Steven con rapidez, viéndola fijamente a sus ojos de iris rojizos en los cuales un leve brillo se notaba.

—Y-Yo... ¿Có-Cómo te diste cuenta de que me fui? —preguntó por lo bajo la de la gema volteada, notándose pena en sus palabras mientras pasaba con rapidez su brazo por su propio rostro para sacar las lágrimas restantes gracias a lo de antes, algo abochornada desviando su mirada.

—¡Porqué eres mi amiga! Eso y que tus zapatos hacen ese sonido raro cuando caminas, pero... —ahora se arrodilla para llegar a su altura, tomando con suavidad y cuidado sus guantes rosados, sosteniéndolos firme pero cariñosamente—. Anda, dime que está mal, sabes que siempre estaré para ti no importa que —sonrió para darle confianza y seguridad el de pelos obscuros rizados.

La gema lo veía con cierta y peculiar vergüenza, quería explotar en lágrimas una vez más, sentía tanta culpa y remordimiento, él no merecía soportarla así, no merecía soportarla de ninguna forma, no merecía un amigo de verdad creía ella gracias a sus actos de hace semanas y eso la hacía sentir tan pero tan buena para nada, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, en frente suyo; dándole su apoyo incondicional aunque ella no pudiera hacer más que sentirse tan pero _tan egoísta__._

—A-Ay, caramba... Siento haber sido el mal tercio de tu "cita", Steven, so-solo es que... —con cada palabra el adolescente podía sentir como ella apretaba cada vez más y más el agarre que tenía con sus manos, sintiendo su cuerpo desplomarse poco a poco temblorosa como un globo desinflándose—. Cada vez que dices _"Ya vuelvo"_ siento demasiado miedo, co-como sí mi pecho se congelara- yo-yo... Nunca quiero separarme más de ti entonces, y sé-sé que eso _es egoísta _pe-pero yo-...

Entonces la de mechones rosados notó como en segundos él separo sus manos de sus guantes y en cambio la envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza, dando paso a su dulce abrazo que servía como un calmante para ella, sintiendo como lágrimas nuevamente se formaban en sus ojos y su agobio constante desaparecia poco a poco, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del contrario, hundiéndose en la cálida sensación prácticamente aferrada; _no quería separarse nunca más._

—Spinel... Tranquila ¿sí? —Spinel aun petrificada en la sensación tan nueva que hacía sentir su cuerpo cálido y cosquilloso lo escuchaba sin poder decir nada en absoluto—. _Todo estará bien_, solo debes aprender a confiar en los demás, sé que es difícil pero... ¡Yo te ayudaré! Lo prometo. Eres importante —con calma responde lo que tenía que decirle y lo que ella necesitaba escuchar en ese instante, _¿cómo podía siempre decir cosas que lograrán hacerla sentir mejor? _Era algo tan nuevo, tan adictivo y hacía que sus lágrimas partieran y una leve sonrisa apenada en su cara apareciera.

—Ste-Steven... —llama su atención en una voz baja, finalmente alzando su mirada para ver su cara, su cara la cuál tenía esa sonrisa tan familiar pero a la vez tan distinta, sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. _¿Sería... Egoísta que quisiera que te quedarás así conmigo un rato?_

—No, no sería —con un suave tono réplica él—. No te preocupes, aunque no seas mi única amiga, siempre me tendrás, no te olvides nunca de eso _¿sí? _—acariciando su mejilla, solía pensar que su versión rejuvenecida era indefensa y linda pero ahora no podía más que pensar lo mismo al verla así, apegada totalmente a él; tan temblorosa, nerviosa y... Realmente, _se veía muy bonita_, es decir, claramente podía defenderse pero cuando a sentimientos se trataba, era tan fuerte como un pequeño cachorro, no pudiendo evitar sentir el rojo leve apoderarse en sus mejillas al poner sus ojos en todo ella.

—O-Oye... —desvía su mirada una vez más, escuchándose un poco de inseguridad en su débil voz, sin poder evitar sentir el calor que emanaba en ella estar tan pero tan cerca de su mejor amigo—. Lo siento

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —alza una ceja Steven manteniendo la otra abajo, confundido a tal disculpa tan espontanea.

—Por ser _taaan egoísta_ jejee —ríe levemente más que nada por lo nerviosa que se ponía con todo el contacto y afecto, el cuál no quería perder, _no de nuevo_, desesperada por ser una amiga de verdad, sintiendo un cosquilleo inmenso entre su pecho y estómago, _¿cómo era posible sentirse así solo y únicamente con alguien?_

—¡Pero no lo eres! A-Ay... —entonces Spinel escucha su sonora risa avecinarse, cada vez que lo oía reír a él no podía más que querer escucharlo así por siempre, era un fuerte sentimiento, tanto que de hecho no piensa haberlo sentido antes, como una pegajosa canción, fascinada—. Spinel... Está bien que quieras que este contigo y que quieras cariño, además, ¡yo me siento bien igual al dártelo! —termina de hablar, viéndose relajado, o al menos más que ella, con brillos resplandecientes en sus ojos mientras aún ambos apegados del otro estaban, era una sensación tan confortable.

—¡Por favor, nunca me abandones! —y más como un pensamiento de desespero en voz alta suplica, abrazandolo con mucha intensidad, practicamente enredandose a él con ayuda de su elasticidad, a lo que el contrario correspondía con mucho afecto nuevamente.

—Nunca lo haré. Todo está en el pasado, es diferente ahora... ¡Mira! Incluso las marcas en tus mejillas se ven menos —señala el pequeño pero significativo cambio, manteniendo aquélla sonrisa suya la cuál llenaba a la gema más pequeña la cuál ya no se sentía realmente mal del todo, _¿cómo podía sentirse mal con él a su lado?_

—Gra-Gracias por todo, Steven... —ahora sus lágrimas se formaban más de alegría y alivio, aun sin separarse, aunque no tenía ninguna especie de apuro. Realmente ninguno.

Sí, tal vez aún se sentía _un tanto egoísta_... Pero sí eso resultaba en sentirse tan pero tan cómoda entre sus brazos y calidez, valía la pena al menos una que otra vez, ¿no es así?


End file.
